Team Sonic Racing
Team Sonic Racing is a spin-off racing video game in the Sonic the Hedgehog series developed by Sumo Digital and published by Sega. It was first teased at SXSW 2018, and is scheduled for a release during the holidays of 2018. It will receive both a physical and digital release for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch, and a digital-only release for the PC. Said to combine the best elements of arcade and fast-paced competitive style racing, Team Sonic Racing has the player face-off with friends in intense multiplayer racing. Plot In Team Adventure Mode, Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends receive letters that invites them to participate in a Grand Prix like none other. The invitations come from the mysterious sponsor of said race: Dodonpa, a funny-looking and chubby tanuki riding around in an Egg Mobile-like vehicle. While the gentle and chatty Dodonpa seems only interested in having Sonic and co. as racers in his Grand Prix, his intentions are a complete mystery and might be more sinister in nature. Gameplay Team Sonic Racing is a racing game in which players race against each other in multiplayer racing using fifteen characters from across the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Akin to Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing and Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, characters race through various race circuits themed on different locations in the Sonic series and collect power-ups to boost their speed or hamper their opponents. Some of the power-ups include fourteen different kinds of Wisps (a recurring power-up in the Sonic series), which can be used both defensively and offensively against rivals. Players are also given the opportunity to customize their racing style, having the freedom to choose between three distinct character types (Speed, Technique, and Power). The game will also feature unlockable game-changing vehicle customization options that adjust the performance and appearance of a playable character's vehicle. Supporting both multiplayer and local co-op, Team Sonic Racing allows up to twelve players to race at the same time and offers four-player split-screen support. The game also has various offline/online race modes, including Grand Prix Mode, Exhibition Mode, Time-Trial and Team Adventure Mode. There is also "Adventure Mode", which is a story-centric mode available for players to familiarize themselves with the game and its wide array of characters. Players can either race by themselves or as a team. In the latter case, it allows players to work together as a team to win races by sharing power-ups and speed boosts. Teamplayers can also use various team moves to assist their teammates, knock out opponents, and unleash special moves called "Team Ultimates". Artworks 'Renders 3D' TSR_Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog TSR_Tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower TSR_Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna TSR_Amy.png|Amy Rose TSR_Chao.png|Chao TSR_Big.png|Big the Cat TSR_Blaze.png|Blaze the Cat TSR_Silver.png|Silver the Hedgehog TSR_Vector.png|Vector the Crocodile TSR_Shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog TSR_Rouge.png|Rouge the Bat TSR_Omega.png|E-123 Omega TSR_Metal_Sonic.png|Metal Sonic TSR_Dr_Eggman.png|Doctor Eggman TSR_Zavok.png|Zavok Characters 'Playable Characters' 'Team Sonic' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna 'Team Rose' *Amy Rose *Chao: Omochao, Hero Chao, Dark Chao and Neutral Chao *Big the Cat 'Team Vector' *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile 'Team Dark' *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega 'Team Eggmam' *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Zavok 'None-Playable Characters' *Dodon Pa *Wisp *White Wisps *Orbot *Cubot *Egg Pawn Stages Team Sonic Racing features twenty-one tracks in total, each split across seven Zones and based on locations from past Sonic games. 'Planet Wisp' *Wisp Circuit *Doctor's Mine *Mother's Canyon 'Seaside Hill' *Whale Lagoon *Ocean View *Lost Palace 'Glacierland' *Ice Mountain *Frozen Junkyard *Hidden Volcano 'Casino Park' *Bingo Party *Pinball Highway *Roulette Road 'Sandopolis' *Boo's House *Clockwork Pyramid *Sand Road 'Rooftop Run' *Market Street *Haunted Castle *Sky Road 'Final Fortress' *Thunder Deck *Dark Arsenal *Turbine Loop Videos 'Voice Clips' Team Sonic Racing - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Clips Team Sonic Racing - Miles Tails Prower Voice Clips Team Sonic Racing - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Clips Team Sonic Racing - Amy Rose Voice Clips Team Sonic Racing - Omochao and Chao Voice Clips Team Sonic Racing - Big The Cat Voice Clips Team Sonic Racing - Blaze The Cat Voice Clips Team Sonic Racing - Silver The Hedgehog Voice Clips Team Sonic Racing - Vector the Crocodile Voice Clips Team Sonic Racing - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Clips Team Sonic Racing - Rouge The Bat Voice Clips Team Sonic Racing - E-123 Omega Voice Clips Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Colleen Villard' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Dave Mitchell' as Knuckles the Echidna and Dodon Pa *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose *'Kyle Hebert' as Big the Cat *'Erica Lindbeck' as Blaze the Cat and Omochao *'Bryce Papenbrook' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Keith Silverstein' as Vector the Crocodile *'Kirk Thornton' as Shadow the Hedgehog and Orbot *'Karen Strassman' as Rouge the Bat *'Aaron LaPlante' as E-123 Omega *'Wally Wingert' as Cubot *'Patrick Seitz' as Zavok *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman Voice Sounds Team Sonic Racing/Voice Sounds Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games